


Misplaced

by SwapAUAnon



Series: Bird of Paradise [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, MMO AU, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwapAUAnon/pseuds/SwapAUAnon
Summary: Strelitzia, decides to confide in her best friend.That may have been a mistake.





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a little something I like to call the "MMO AU". I talk about it on my tumblr blog (also SwapAUAnon). This is just the first of several oneshots, which may or may not be completed. A few of the changes in this AU will be made apparent here, but the rest will become more clear in future oneshots.

**Misplaced**

"Lauriam, there's someone at the door for you," a high pitched voice stated. The pink-haired boy opened one eye, gazing at the night sky outside his window.

"I am not getting up at this hour of the night Chirithy," he replied, turning away from the window, "Unless it's Master Ava herself, tell them to get lost."

"It's Strelitzia," his Chirithy replied. Lauriam's eyes shot open.

The orange-haired girl shivered in the cold.

"I told you to wait until morning!"a small, cat-like plush creature said, "What would the other Leaders will think if you show up with a cold?"

"This can't wait Chirithy," the girl replied, shuddering as a cold breeze swept through the alleyway, "I should've told him from the start!" Her small friend held up a stubby arm in order to reply, but was cut off by the door opening to reveal a rather disgruntled Lauriam.

"I swear to the powers Strelitzia, do you have no common sense?" he hissed, before beckoning into the hallway "Get inside before a Heartless or some bloodthirsty warmonger spots you!"

"Thank you!" Strelitzia replied, fleeing through the door from the frigid cold. Lauriam sighed.

"When did I become her babysitter?" he asked as he closed the door, "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

 

Lauriam's apartment was small, like all of the apartments in Daybreak Town. The walls were covered with floral wall paper, and there was an extravagant rug patterned after a rose in the middle of the room. A wooden table sat on the rug, with a recliner at either end. Strelitzia sat in the recliner that had its back to the entryway and faced the entrance to Lauriam's room, a blanket draped over her shoulders, her Chirithy in her lap, and a glass of warm milk in her hands. Lauriam's own Chirithy had gone out to make sure that Strelitzia's arrival was unnoticed.

"Thanks again Lauriam!" she said, forcing a smile.

"Don't mention it," Lauriam replied as he took a seat across from her. He leaned forward, bags under his eyes. "Now, what was so important that you had to walk all the way across town, in the dead of night, away from the safety of your room?" he asked, "Especially now, when our Unions are on the brink of civil war!" Lauriam tolerated Strelitzia's crush on that _nuisance_  because he enjoyed spending time with her.  _I_ _ _f you had seen how he humiliated me you'd see that he isn't anywhere near as charming as you think he is__ _._  Strelitzia sighed, pulling the more experienced wielder out of his thoughts.

"Remember when we ran into Master Ava earlier today?" she asked, staring at the glass of milk in her hands, "Or would that be yesterday? I kinda lost track of time after my fingers went numb."

"Yes, and Ava sent me away shortly after," Lauriam replied as he sat back in the chair, "Does this have anything to do with those Dandelions you've been sneaking around with?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," Strelitzia answered, before setting her glass on the table and reaching under the blanket. Lauriam cocked an eyebrow. "The war that the Foretellers are so worried about, that Aced wants so much, it's in the Book of Prophecies," Strelitzia explained.

"And Ava formed the Dandelions in a vain effort to prevent it from happening?" Lauriam asked, "That would explain why all of the members are pacifists." Strelitzia shook her head.

"She selected people who don't want to fight, true, but stopping the Keyblade War isn't our duty," Strelitzia explained as she pulled out a small, green book, "According to Ava, my role is to help lead the Dandelions in rebuilding the world after the Keyblade War."

"So, just don't fight when the war starts?" Lauriam remarked, "Seems simple enough, I don't see why this has you so worried."

"It's not that simple Lauriam," Strelitzia explained, "According to Master Ava, the foretold war will last for three days, and on the third day…" Her hands started shaking.

"Strelitzia, what will happen on the third day?" Lauriam asked, surprised that he was on the edge of his seat. As nice as the idea of a war ending after three days sounded, the way Strelitzia trailed off implied that the war wasn't going to end with a treaty.

"The reason the war ends on the third day is because there will be no one left to fight," Strelitzia explained, "Everyone, combatant or otherwise, will be wiped out as the entire world dies. Darkness prevails, the light expires forever, the end." She sighed.

__That would explain what has her worked up__ , Lauriam thought, "And Ava told you all of this earlier today?"

"No," Strelitzia said, "She told me this last year, when I joined the Dandelions." There was a tense pause.

"And you're only telling me this now?" Lauriam shouted as he rose from his chair. He had known Strelitzia for two years. He had helped her on failed scheme after failed scheme to help her land a date with someone he didn't even like.  _ _And yet you saw fit to leave me to my demise!__

"I'm sorry!" Strelitzia replied, tears forming her eyes, "Ava said not to tell anyone, and I didn't actually think any of it was going to happen! I just joined the Dandelions because I didn't want to fight other people to the death and I knew that other Dandelions would likely feel the same way! But then the stuff Ava foretold started happening and I got scared and then she gave me this book of laws and do I look like a leader to you?" Lauriam sighed.

__You never were that bright__ _._  "So, if everyone is going to be dying in the near future how the Hell are you supposed to rebuild anything?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Language!" Chirithy shouted.

"Not in the mood," Lauriam growled, shooting a glare at the small creature.

"When I joined the Dandelions, Ava taught my Chirithy a spell that will let her unchain me from this plane of existence," Strelitzia explained, stroking her Chirithy's fur.

"I can teach it to your Chirithy, and then you can join up with the Dandelions in the Unchained State," Chirithy added, taking her cue.

"Won't I need training?" Lauriam asked, "I seem to remember you having to sneak off for training, and I'd only be joining right before the war." Strelitzia placed the book on the table and took a sip from her warm milk.  _ _And how can you be so calm about the end of the world?__

"Don't worry, according to Ava, once you enter, you'll be sent back to the start of your journey, with your training modified to accommodate for the skills you'll need," Strelitzia explained, "The training exercises we've had over the past few years will remain in our subconscious minds, meaning that, at worst, you'll just be slightly behind the curve." Lauriam sighed.

"And how will you guide us if you're also reliving your journey?" Lauriam asked,  _ _So I'll have to sacrifice my memories if I want to survive. Nothing's really free in this world__ _._

"I won't be reliving my journey, because us Union Leaders will be working behind the scenes to make sure everything is running smoothly," Strelitzia replied. Lauriam perked up at that.

__If I could have a say in how the world is rebuilt...__ "And do you know who the others are?" he asked.

"No, and I'm not going to until after the World ends," Strelitzia answered, before taking another sip of her milk. Lauriam reclined in his chair.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"No, actually," Strelitzia answered, "You see, after you join the Dandelions, would you mind helping me find Peter?"

"The boy you have a crush on, why?" Lauriam asked.  _ _At least you were smart enough to not open with that.__

"So he doesn't die a horrible death!" Strelitzia replied as she rose from her seat, Chirithy jumping onto the table so she wouldn't wind up on the floor, "You heard him this morning, he's not a Dandelion! I have to warn him before he gets himself killed!" Lauriam sighed.

"Take it easy Strelitzia, we still have until war is actually declared for you to pour your heart out to him," he remarked, Strelitia blushing at that last part, "And besides, he fought Master Aced and left without getting torn apart at the seams, he's not going to drop dead before the war even starts."  _ _Especially with his refusal to take part in the skirmishes.__

"You're right," Strelitzia said as she sat back down, "I'm sure he'll be fine." She drank the rest of her milk. "So, would it be okay if I spend the night here?" Strelitzia asked. Lauriam and Chirithy both tensed.

"What?" they both asked.

"I mean, you didn't like me walking all the way over here, so I figured..."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate," Chirithy cut in.

"Why not?" Strelitzia tilted her head. Chirithy turned to Lauriam.

"No, I am not having this talk with her," he stated bluntly, "But you do have a point Strelitzia. I'll sleep out here and you can have my bed."

"Why would you need to sleep out here though?" Strelitzia asked. Lauriam's face turned red.

"Just... You see..." he turned to the Chirithy.  _Help me._

"I'll grab her nightgown if you explain this to her," she offered, "And don't worry, I'll get to training your Chirithy just as soon as I get Strelitzia's nightgown." She then hopped into the air and vanished in a puff of pink smoke, leaving Lauriam alone with Strelitzia.

"Well?" the little girl questioned. Lauriam sighed.

__You owe me big time__ _!_ "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

 

Lauriam laid back in his recliner, wrapped up in blankets and trying not to think too hard about what he had just learned, or the awkward conversation that had followed said revelation.

"Lauriam?" he opened his eyes. Strelitzia's hair was down, she was hugging the Book of Laws to her chest, and she was wearing a long, white night-gown that gave her an altogether ghostly appearance.

"What is it Strelitzia?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for everything," Strelitzia started, "I know I've dragged you into many messes, that our little adventures haven't helped your rank, and that you've missed out on who knows how many Guilt missions and Raids due to my antics, but you've always been there for me, and I'm worried I may have taken that for granted until now."

"Don't worry Strelitzia, I'd say that it was all worth it in the end," Lauriam replied,  _ _If I can watch the Dandelions, one of the Union Leaders is bound to have a slip-up. Then, I'll only have to kill them quickly and quietly when they're alone. But Strelitzia knows I wasn't chosen__. Strelitzia smiled.

"Thanks again," she said, "Oh, and you promise to join the Dandelions tomorrow?" Lauriam's eyes glanced over the green book she was carrying.

"Oh don't worry, I intend to," he said as the gears in his head began to churn.  _ _She's my friend, but if I want to keep my memories and have a say in my fate, I'll have to kill two birds with one stone. I'll have to make it as painless as possible. If I can hit the right artery, she'll be dead before the pain even registers.__

"In that case," Strelitzia threw her arms around him in a hug, "Good night Lauriam! See you in the morning!" Lauriam took a second to compose himself as Strelitzia got back up and practically skipped to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Lauriam closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Good night Strelitzia, it's been a pleasure knowing you."


End file.
